The Loud Disaster: To Catch A Bounty
by Grey Star7474
Summary: This story takes place in the same universe as The Loud Disaster. This Story follows the Twins in the Loud family. A killer is on the loose with a high bounty on its head. Lola and Lana want to catch this Bounty for their own reasons that can lead to some conflict. The characters are ages up in this story.


AN: This story takes place in the same universe as my other story "The Loud Disaster" The same setting and rules in that story apply here as well. The characters are aged up by 20 years. And as Always, I do not own the Animated show "The Loud House."

The Loud Disaster: To Catch A Bounty Hunter.

"97,98,99...100" Lana finishing her push ups, concluding her workout routine. As the radio's music filled the small room she stays in. Cluttered it may be with all her tools and weapons laying around in the dim lit room with only two dusty, spotty windows. In her not so clean tank top and jeans Lana got up and stretched and took a swig of water from her gallon sized jug. As the song from the radio ended a voice starts to speak.

"You're listening to Big Shot radio! Where you listen for all the information on the your bounties. This just in. A man named Ethan Clark has been out and a murder spree, Targeting powerful figures in the regent. "The has been a bounty placed for, oh my" The voice on the radio took a pause. "The bounty listed is...$10,500." Those words almost made Lana spit out her drink of water.

"What!?" Lana said, almost questioning her hearing.

"Think that might be the biggest bounty we have listed on here." The voice said. "Surveillance claims that the suspect was last seen at the Orange Brew's facility, in north Michigan.

"Why would such a high bounty be at a brewery?" Lana asked herself. As the voice gave more general information, Lana starts to put on her overalls and a dirty worn brown leather jacket and gathered her gear which consists a bag of binoculars, a sub machine gun two pistols, a knife and her trusty monkey wrench as well as some snacks. "Guess I better go see what I can find out." With that Lana heads out into the harsh dusty world.

In a large facility in the north part of the state with quite some distance from where Lana in the south state, is a young man rushing through the halls to reach his boss. Bumping into other coworkers along the way the young man found himself at the doors of his employer. There are two men standing guard on the sides. They young man took a breath and opened the doors.

"Commander Lori I think we may have a problem." The young man began as her approached the blond lady sitting at her desk, working. Lori then picked her head up from her work and drew her attention to the young man

"What is it now Andrew?" Lori sighed.

"I know you're busy right now but I have some important information." Andrew said frantically. Lori then leaned back in her chair and gave a 'let's hear it' gesture. "One of our former agents has put on the bounty list." Andrew began to explain.

"Yes, and this stuff tend to happen time to time." Lori said in a uninterested tone

"Yes but this time is different." Lori the locked her glaring eyes with Andrew, which gave him an unpleasant chill down his spine.

"You sure you're not just being paranoid right now?" Lori said bluntly

"I am when it is Ethan were talking about here!" Andrew raised his voice in an outburst. He then remembered who he was talking to and calmed himself. "I'm..Sorry i'm just worried and-" Andrew cut himself off when he saw Lorie's hand raise.

"So Ethan has finally come out for god knows where." Lori said to herself. "Are you sure it's him?" Lori asked.

"Yes. He last act was taken place at the Orange Brew where he murdered a wealthy tradesmen that runs most of the trade routes in the wasteland." Andrew gave a clear cut answer.

"Really." Lori then put her hand to her chin.

"Yeah and that's not all." Andrew then came up to Lori's desk and handed her a file. "Similar act has been done like this before and recently." Andrew continues to explain. Lori takes a look at the file. Most of them read high value personnel of organization, targeted. "And he's not going after just anyone but leaders." Andrew started to go on a rant. "And eventually-" Andrew was cut off.

"He will come after me. I understand." Lori finished Andrew's sentence as she closed the file in her hands.

"I thought you should know just in case if her tries to come after you." Andrew warns as he backs away from Lori's desk. "We already getting our squads to go out and catch Ethan."

"That won't work." Lori said bluntly again.

"What do you mean?" Andrew asked.

"Listen I don't even think Lynn can take him down and you know she is my best champion." Lori explained.

"Well if Lynn cant take Ethan down then who?"

"The is one person I believe that can get this job done." Lori said crossing her arms. "His old Partner."

"Really? You think she can do the job?" Andrew continued his questioning. Lori then gave him the same glare again that put him back in his place.

"Yes I do. They have worked together for quite some time, she knows him more them most of us would like to." Lori stated strongly.

"Alright. So, Who is going to make the call?"

"I will.? Andrew then felt some relief from this whole situation. "I believe it's high time that i speak to one of my siblings again.

Late at night at a old bar in a small makeshift town sit a regular that comes in almost weekly. She sits alone in her short red dress taking her last sip of her drink.

"Hey, could I get another round, Derick?" the Buzzed lady asked asked.

"You think you had enough, Lola?" The bartender said from behind the counter.

"...I'll have enough, when I say I had enough!" Lola snarled showing the the alcohol is starting to get to her. The bartender just rolled his eyes and went to make Lola another drink. Suddenly a large man stumbles onto Lola's shoulder.

"Hey there little lady. I must say you are the best...looking thing out here in this dump." The large man said belching between his words. His breath reeked of cheap beer as Lola tried to fan the smell away.

"I appreciate the compliment. Bur please get your filthy hands off of me." Lola said coldly, Shrugging off the man's hand off of her.

"Oh we got a feisty one over here. You think you're too good for us men do you!" The man started to get rowdy. "Come here you little thing." The man reached over and grabbed Lola's arm pulling her towards him. Lola then clenched her fist and punched the large man square in the face causing him to fall down. "You little Bitch, i'm going to get you for that!" Before this man could try anything else. Lola whips out her pocket pistol and points it directly in the man's face. Causing everyone in the bar to stop what they are doing and direct their attention to the altercation transpiring before them.

"I wouldn't try anything if i were you." Lola said.

"What are you going to do with that little thing." The mas said, wiping his bleeding nose.

"I can do a lot of things, like this." Lola gloats as she brushed her hair behind her head. Suddenly Lola's Phone starts to ring. "Ugh what now." Lola groans as she picks up who is calling. "What is it?" Lola said with an attitude.

"Hello Lola. it's been some time."

"Lori!?" Through the static Lola hers this familiar voice that gave her a surprise. The man on the ground tried slowly to crawl way but Lola shuck her gun telling him to stop moving.

"I know it's been a little bit but i have a job for you." Lori said.

"I'm busy." Lola said bluntly.

"...It's important." Lori said bluntly as well. Lola makes a face and sighs.

"Alright hold on." Lola's said as she put down the phone, turning her attention back to the one on the ground. "Well since I am needed elsewhere i'll make this quick. So what do you say?" Lola asked slyly.

"I don't...know what you mean?" The man said

"You say, THANK you for not shooting me." Lola taunted.

"I'm...I'm not going to say that to someone like you-" The man was cut off by the sound of Lola coking the gun.

"You really want to test me right now?" Lola said coldly again.

"Alright, alright." the man came to his senses. "Thank you...for not...shooting me." The man said reluctantly.

"Good. now get out of my sight." Lola waved the gun pointing away. "Derick i'll take that drink, to-go." Lola requested.

"Lola leaves the bar entering back into the makeshift town, built of sheet metal and old abandoned buildings, with a drink in one hand and phone in the other.

"What do want Lori?" Lola asked as she began walking down the modestly populated main road.

"Wow, is that some way you talk to your sister that you have not spoken to in some time." Lola then tuck her last sip of her drink and threw the glass away.

"It is when you are only calling me just for a job you need done." Lola now turns into a long ally where a lone ruby colored two door car sits by itself.

"...Fair point but this is important, or at least it's important to you." Lola made her way to the car and entered it. She checks the back seat to make sure the nobody is there to cause her harm. Some basic wasteland 101 rules.

"And what makes a job so important to me, Lori?" Lola questions the legitimacy of her sister's words.

"Oh, but it is. Have you been listening the radio? They have put a big price on this catch."

"Just get on with it?" Lola said starting to get frustrated.

"...Is your old partner." Lori said fully grabbing Lola's attention. "He's been after leaders that have done him wrong. And now a bounty has been placed on him." Lori explained.

"You're talking about Ethan, right. Our Ethan?" Lola started to become frantic but then took a breath and collected herself.

"Yes Lola, and that's why I'm calling you." Lola then grabbed her keys and started the vehicle.

"Is that it. I know you want something for me. You not the type to give out information for free." Lola said with an attitude.

"It's a search and capture mission." Lori the explained.

"And why would I do that?" Lola asked.

"Because I believe that only you can take him down and bring him back to us." Lori explained.

"And if i say no?" Lola said with her hands on the while.

"Then you don't get the cut of the large bounty and...you will get the miss the chance to see your old partner again." Lola thought for a moment with her hand now gripping hard on the while.

"Fine...ill take your job." Lola has stated strongly deciding her decision.

"Excellent, I know I could count on you." Lori said in a sly tone.

"Yeah, great, now where can I find Ethan?" Lola requested on some more insight. Lola then started her car and made her way off.

"You will find out soon. But first I want you to come back to base and we will discuss it there". Lori gave her command and the two agreed to those terms and ended their call.

Lana Arrives at a small Local train station. Where a small set of guards stand as well as some other unarmed locals making their way. If Lana knew she could not just walk though the main terminal with all the weapons and gear she hand on. So Lana does what she always does. She walks a short distance away from the station and comes to a fence that separates the tracks from the rest of the world. The was no where near enough to stop Lana.

Lana throws her bag over the fence and goes through a pried opened part of the fence that she had made before on the many adventures across the wasteland. The next part of her plan is to wait for the train. So Lana sits down against the fence, tips her hat down, reaches in her coat pocket and pulls out a pack of cigarettes and a zippo lighter. Lana opens the pack and sees a sight that makes her sigh in disappointment.

"Only Five left...Better make them last." With that Lana picks one out and sticks it in her mouth. She then grabs her lighter can tries flick the the flame on. It was no help that it was a bit windy out making it hard for the flame to start. After a few tries the flame finally caught on and Lana quickly lit one of the few things that still make her happy. She took a much needed inhaled and blew the smoke out into the air.

Lana waited a bit longer till she heard the sound of whistle of the train started to come up to her. Lana quickly got up and grabs her bag and put it on her back. The ground started to shake as the train got closer. Lana started to run in the same direction the train was going. The first train car went by as the sound of the engine roared past her. Lana kept a decent jogging pace next to the train as a few more cars went past her. Lana them got closer the the train and made her move. Lana grabbed onto the railing on the back of one of the car and pulled herself up. Now riding on the train Lana climbs up the ladder on the side of the train. She reached the top and now sits on top of the car all with her cigarette still in her mouth.

AN: its been a little bit i know. I just needed a little brake from the other story and I wanted to make one about the twins in the Loud Family. It was hard trying to write this story but pleas give me some feedback if you enjoy this story and ask questions. But like always, thank you so much for reading. Ill see you all soon.

.


End file.
